Brontodon
Thunder |ailments = Thunderblight |weaknesses = Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko}} Brontodon (ブロントラス, Burontorasu) is a Brute Wyvern. Physiology Brontodon is an orange-colored Brute Wyvern with a gray lower jaw lined with sharp fangs and a number of tooth-like projections on the upper jaw which are also colored gray. On its head, there are three, brown ridges right above its eyes. These ridges are also present on its back and along the length of its tail. The underbelly is covered in thick, gray, rectangular scutes. The underside of its tail is colored gray as well and ends in a star-shaped club. Its small forelimbs have only two black clawed digits, but it has powerful hind legs with three sharp, black talons. Abilities Brontodon has special organs that generate electricity as it moves. This electricity is stored in these organs and is used mainly for hunting and fighting. However, storing too much electricity can be harmful for the creature so its needs to release some electricity periodically, usually by shooting concentrated projectiles from its mouth. Behavior Brontodon is a highly aggressive monster. It is known to start "turf wars" with other large predatory monsters and steal their territory, often forcing out the previous occupant. Habitat Brontodon has been found in the Ancestral Steppe, Deserted Island, Heaven's Mount, and Misty Peaks. Ecology Information These Brute Wyverns have evolved special organs that create electricity as the creature moves. This electricity is stored in these organs and serves as the wyvern's primary form of offense. However, having too much electricity built up can be lethal so it releases energy periodically. Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropod *Superfamily: Generator Wyvern *Family: Brontodon Brontodon is a Brute Wyvern monster. It has a closely related Subspecies known as Magneto Brontodon. Habitat Range Brontodon is most commonly found in temperate, rocky areas such as the Ancestral Steppe, Deserted Island, Heaven's Mount, and Misty Peaks. Ecological Niche Brontodon are highly dangerous and powerful predators that are challenged by little. The only things that challenge them are other large predatory monsters. Brontodon can most commonly be seen feeding on Herbivores such as Aptonoth, Rhenoplos, Slagtoth, and Kelbi. They are also known to feed on smaller predators like Great Jaggi, Arzuros, and Yian Kut-ku. Biological Adapations Brontodon has special organs that generate electricity as it moves. This electricity is stored in these organs and is used mainly for hunting and fighting. These electricity generating organs are what give the wyvern its title as Generator Wyvern. However, storing too much electricity can be harmful for the creature so its needs to release some electricity periodically, usually by shooting concentrated projectiles from its mouth. The electricity can be use to charge up its body similar to Lagiacrus and deliver powerful electric attacks to its enemies. Behavior Brontodon is a highly aggressive monster. It is known to start "turf wars" with other large predatory monsters and steal their territory, often forcing out the previous occupant. Notes *When in Rage Mode Brontodon's body surges with electricity, causing some of its attacks to inflict Thunderblight. *Its head, forelimbs, and legs can be broken. The tail can be severed and carved. *Brontodon's design motif was a dynamo, a type of generator that converts mechanical energy into electrical energy. *Brontodon's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster